my x-men story
by the sea of dreams
Summary: this is my take on when x-23 rejoins the x-men but she brings along a few new friends with some intering powers.


So I think we all know that x-23 is wolverine colon wolverine aka Logan so a few weeks after the final battle with the eypgten guy.

Logan asks "professor if he has been able to located x-23."

Professor says "yes I have located her but I also located another group of mutants that are close by where she is at." So Logan ask "how many are their"? professor says "I

not sure if their used one other mutant or more than that the group moves around a lot and x- 23 is all ways with them and I cannot read their thoughts only x-23 is the one

I can read" Logan looks at professor x and say "how is that possible" professor replies "I don`t know but we need to get the a team together so that we can ask them if they

want to come to the institute as well as x-23" "Logan u are in charge of this mission so u choose who is going with you." Okay Logan says "Rouge and Storm and Jean ,

Nightclawer, also Shadow cat, and Scott too that should do it" Logan said professor nodded his head calmly "all tell them to meet you in the black bird" Logan nodded "and by

the way she close to where you lifted her last time you saw her' Logan nodded his head . When they all get to the black bird Scott ask "if it's a good idea to let x-23 join them

and this other mutants as well?" and Logan answers him by saying "yes it is a good idea because x-23 needs use and this other mutants do too." So let's go they all nodded

their heads so when they got to the last place Logan saw x-23 Logan says " let's all stay together we do not know how they will reacted to use and we do not what to scar

them". The rested of the team nodded their heads. Logan smalls the air and says "she when this way" as they follow x-23 trail deeper in to the woods all the shoulder

Wolverine stops dead in his tracts and Rouge ask "what is it Logan" "we got company he says calmly", "look up in the trees to my right wolverine says to Rouge" Rouge does

and she says "is that a black panther she ask?" I look down form the tree at them and luck my lips than I jump down out of the tree

what the x-men saw was a black panther jumped down right in front of them. wolverine claws come out but than all the shoulder x-23 comes out behind the black panther

which is me by the way and x-23 says "stop don`t hurt her she says to wolverine." Logan replies "hi kid" he says "would you mined telling your friend that it's okay that

where not here to hurt her or you for that matter" x-23 replies "she meted believe me if you put your claws away" she says calmly. Logan nodded his head and put his claws

away and the black panther changed form in to a girl of about 20 years old that had on a blue tea shirt and blue shorts as will she has dark brown hair and blue eyes and

white skin. Logan looks at me calmly ask me what my name is and I replied that my name is Melissa.

Will Melissa Logan replies that a neat power you got their I smiled thank you but that not all I can do.

* * *

Logan looks down at me and says "that a neat power you got their name kid" I smile and say "it's Melissa but that is not the only power I have."

"Really so what are your other

powers Melissa?" Logan asked "all show you them" I said but "first why don`t you intercedes me to everyone here".

"okay Logan says will to my right is Rouge and to my left is

Kurt also known as Nightclawer , beside him is Kitty also known as Shadow cat, and

behind her is Scott also known as Cyclopes and beside him is Jean and next to her is Storm

and I am Logan also known as Wolverine." So what other powers do you have Melissa will' I can control all four elements earth,water,fire,and air, I can also make doubles of

myself and with one blink of my eyes I can be behind you and also.

I can copy cat other mutants powers without touching but for the power to be perminted i do have to touch them but i do not gaining their memory's as will" "that cool"

Kitty said calmly and "I am sorry if I hurt your feelings Rouge sometimes I speak before I think what I am about to say through"

"that's okay" Rouge said calmly "so you have a

lot of powers" "yes I do but I forgot two of them I can also read people thoughts and talk to them inside their head I can also make a Proctored shield round myself and

anyone else as will and no can get close to me in less I trusted them with my life."

Jean ask "how come you have all this powers" she asked I signed calmly "will I was not really

born with all those powers I was born with shape shifting and also copy catting other mutants powers ." "Then how come you has all the other powers' Jean asked. "It is

because of the blue unicorn horn necklets I wear round my neck" "so without that necklets you do not have all those other powers"

Kurt asked and I replied 'yes and no you see me and the blue horn had have time to bond to one another so without it my other powers are weaker than they are with it but

why they do not have them without my blue horn is because I had four and a half years to bond with it." "So let me get this started Scott said "you had this horn senses you

were 16 years old and it gave you all this other powers gusted because you bonded with it ." That about right but the truth is that I got it a few months before my 16 birthday

I got it used before my mom pasted away she died from breast cancer and I was still 15 going on 16 in a few months and 13 days and my little sister was given the green

horn and she was 12 at the time but she would be 13 in September on the 24th." So Logan asked "would you like to come to the instituted and live with use their" he asked

me and x-23". "Will Logan say" as he was impacted to here are answers x-23 said "yes I will come with you but first let me tell you my real name it is Laura." "hi Laura

welcome to the team everyone said.' Kitty had put her bag down on the ground

* * *

now I know what you're thinking that I will join them as will but uniformly I am not the only unicorn horns owners for there are many of us. But all get to

that in a minute. So I shaped shifted in to a wolf and griped kitty's bag. "hay bring that back here" Kitty shouted Laura looked at me as I took off in to the woods and smiles

and says she "what us to follow her,' she said. 'So what are we waiting for'' Kitty said "lets follow her" and so they did. I stopped at a small pond that had caves nearby and I

stead the bag down in front of the cave and then a lot of different people came out of the cave and started to open up the bag and started eating the food that was inside it

before Kitty could stop them all form doing so. And I shaped shifted back into myself "will all; be" Logan said "there was more than one other mutant with Laura." I smiled

calmly "now it's my turn to make the interactions" I said to them.

* * *

"will let's see her the young girl with dark red hair and light blue eyes and white skin and freckles with shorts on and a tank top of the color green on is my little sister

Meaghan now the gifts she was born with are the copycat and also she has a very special gift. but I think I will intuited oldest to youngest so the girl with the copper brown

hair and blue eyes but tan skin and red tank top on with shorts as will is my cousin Brittney and she is a year younger than I am and owns the red horn, now her gifts are

copycatting and speed. 'oh!' and by the way Magneto and his gang and the brotherhood are here too" "what" Logan grurally angry "where are they" "relaxes I said calmly

their here because professor asked them to come to help trans port all of us you mean there's more of you than what is here right now" I nodded my head "but they are in

the other caves and won't come out used yet because they what food too but there is not a noth here for them all so I used in less you what to see my little sisters second

ability I used you go get us all some more food to feed everyone" . "I would do as she says" Laura said "unless you what your ear drums broken prenmently" she and "why do

you say that" Logan asked "are your ear drums broken because you tried to do something," "no Laura replied "but they almost where you see the night that we all meted was

very cold and wetted and I came cross this caves hoping to take shelter in one of them but before I could do so Melissa attacked me with her sisters power since she had seen

it done early that day but being sisters made the attack three times as strong as it normal was so as she started to scream very loudly I told her that I used what'd a place to

stay the night and to get out of the rain and her replied was this that I could stay the night but if I tried to hurt any of them I would regretted because she was very strong

and also their where a lot of them so I said that I would not try to hurt them at all I was scared of her because I know what she could do because that was not even full

strength what she screamed at me so I used you do as she asked." at this Logan nodded his head and said to Nightclawer "why don`t you go back to the blackbird and bring

back us the food that we all lifted inside it" he said calmly. at this I said "acutely that won't be nesters if you please used forces your minds on where the blackbird is I can

bring the food here no problem at all" "okay than you header the lady" Logan said as they all focused on the blackbird I looked in to their thoughts and said "bring all the food

form the black bird here" and all the should all the food form the blackbird appeared right in fronted of us also in front of the other three caves as will. "now that all the food

is here we can all have lunch and Magneto and the brotherhood please come out and join us please and so they did now no need to interested your self's for I all readily know

how you are and I sure you know a few of the people the x-men have already meted now to the right of my cousin Brittney is her younger sister Shine and her son Ohioan

now Shine has black shirks in her blend hair and white skin with blue eyes and also she is wearing purple tank top and shorts as will she is the same ages as Meaghan but a

few months older. her horn is the purple horn , and as for her gifts they are the copycat and also seems she needs to be in to places at once most of the time with her having

a kid and all she can double herself without her horn. But that is not all of us because now as you can see there are a lot of us because some more used came out of the other

three caves to eat as will. but let's continue with who came out of the first cave here so to the right of Shine and her son is Desires her younger sister by one year now I

mated as will save you guys sometime by telling you that all of us are able to copycat so as for her gifts are speed and also going through walls as will. Now used behind her

is my boyfriend Thomas he is my age and also has the orange horn and as for Desire she has the hot pink horn." "Now Thomas powers are shape shifting like me and

technocratic with machines, he has black hair and blue eyes and also has white skin with a wolf tee-shirt and shorts. Now the girl right beside him is his twin sister Alex's with

a tiger tee-shirt on and shorts she owns the turquoise horn color and the gifts she was born with are the ability to make plants grow and also retractable claws. Now that is all

in this cave. I said calmly now to the other three caves there is Candice my best friend and she owns the yellow horn and was born with the ability that enhanced her

coordination and balance , reflexes, also ability to time travel at will. She has blue eyes blond hair wearing a unicorn tee-shirt and shorts. right next to her is Rebecca and she

has red hair and brown eyes owns the sliver horn and also is wearing a light blue tank top and shorts her gifts are the ability to control pulsing bolts of electrical energy and

also semi telepathic. And to her left is my half cousin Alyssa owns the black horn and is also evil for six months out of the year she has on a white tee-shirt with some type of

design on it and shorts also brown eyes and dirty blond hair. Her gifts are illusion casting and also the ability to mutilated people in to doing what she what's them to do by

touch. and the boy beside her is Michal a friend of mine and also Alex's boyfriend he owns the brown horn and he has on a lion design on his tee-shirt and shorts he has blue

eyes and brown hair his gifts are the ability to absorb and channel solar power also he can turn in to a lion. next to him is Ciara another friend of mine she has green eyes and

reddish orange hair with a cat on her tee-shirt and shorts on as will she owns the white horn her gifts are to manipulate probability and also the generation of and

manipulation of light. and right beside her is her boyfriend Drake blue eyes black hair with a gray tee-shirt and blue jean shorts on (they all have blue jean shorts on) his gifts

are the ability to blend in to his surroundings and see in the dark owns the indigo horn. And that it for that cave so let's move on to the next one." "so we move on to cave

number two of the other caves now the boy with blond hair and brown eyes with a dark green tie shirt on is Jack with the pine green tree color horn his gifts are super

strength and techanypath and he is also Meaghan's boyfriend, now the girl next to is my half sister Mary she is wearing white tiger tee-shirt she has dark brown hair like me

and blue eyes she owns the royal blue horn her gifts are controlling the weather and also able to track other mutants now to her right is my half-brother Charles he looks like

me and Mary also he owns the cool gray horn his gifts are making ice and also can project spikes from his body, now next to him is an old friend of mine Jeremy he has own a

gray tee-shirt blond hair and blue eyes also he owns the tan horn and he can make earth quakes also has a mental armor that covers his whole body when need be now close

by him is his younger brother Drew brown hair brown eyes and also green tee-shirt on owns the light brown horn can move the earth at will and also makes hot lava. now in

the last cave is Tara, Charles girlfriend she owns the blue ocean horn and has blue eyes with median brown hair with a blue shirt on her powers are she controls plasma blasts

and also sand storms now right next to her is Rico Mary's boyfriend he owns the red orange horn color has on a red shirt gifts are he can be invisible and also make other

change their apparent by touch thought it only last a few hours and can make other people invisible too for a few hours as will, now next to him is my twin brother that my

mom thought had died at birth but that was not so his name is David and he owns the black heart horn his gifts are the same as mine with black hair and blue eyes and h has

on an orange shirt. Now the girl right next to him is his girlfriend Sophie and she owns the raven horn and can understand animals as well as controls metal like you

Mangento.

* * *

And I think that is all of use at the moment I said" Logan looked at all of use and then he smiled "will all be there is a lot of you" "yes" "I agree Mangento said I see

why Charles need use to help get you all to the instated he said" "so would you all like to come with use they asked use all" I looked at all my clan mates in a senses so to

speak and I replied "yes we would all like to come but we cannot all do so because you see the reason is that the instanced does not have an thought room for use all and we

are finding new members of the unicorn horn clans all the time so their will sample not be a noth room for use all as are members grown and now there is not as will but I

think I do have a solution to that problem" and "what is that rouge asked" me and I showed them a map of the lands that where close by the instuted but professor did not

own them now "as you see on this map your instuted is hear I pointed out where it was on the map and professor owns at list a good 4 hundred acquires round it now to the

north of that 4 hundred acquires is a ported that be longed to my great grandma on my father's mother side and will she used past away when I was 20 in June of this year

thought I did not really get a changes to meet her she left the land to me and sense there is at list two hundred acquires of land and a small house that she left me as will but

that not all you see the other six hundred acquires of land on each side but to the south of the land I own will that is up for sale and that is a good thing because Thomas

family has acutely buyted all the land round use and gave it to me to use as I wish but that not all that was said in my great grandmother said in her will there was one more

thing she what'd me to do and that is turn the place in to animal shelter that will not kill the animals no minder what" and 'I said" "I would do so but that will take some time

because the house most be changed round a lot so that we can do so Charles uncle has agreed to help me with that ad also with more land now add on to what I had I can

also build a house for all of use to stay in wall we are at the instuted as will I said but that too will take some time and planning so, so of use will not coming with you right

now at list in tell they get out of high school and into college that is." "So who is coming with use" kitty asked I thought for a moment and said "will there is also the a another

problem you see are gradians do not all know what we are because they would not really expiated use as we are so the ones that come with you guys will have to make

doubles of them self's to stay with their normal college that they go to so as to who will be going with use I believe there is still a lot of use that will be doing so let see here

Meaghan, Shine , Desire, and Shine's son , also Jack and Drew and I believe Alyssa is still in school as will Drew I think now as for the rest of us we are all in college and

senses we are we will make doubles of are self's to go back with the younger ones in tell we finish college that is so there are still a lot of use coming with you all so I used we

get going now" and Logan nodded his head calmly "so let's go they all" said . I nodded my head as did the others and all the sooner the ones still in high school and are

doubles vanished in to thin air "if you are would ring where they all when than you will have to wait in tell later to find that out because will I do not what the professor trying

to tell are guardians about this so you will have to wait on that in formation."

* * *

so I trans ported use all back to where the x-men had lifted the black bird and also to the plane that Magneto and the brotherhood use to get here as will. so we all got inside

the planes I was the last to get on as I looked back at the trees where I did spend most of my time in I smiled and got on the black bird with most of my clan mates and then

once again I transformed into my black leopard form and laded down on the floor of the black bird as Logan turned round to talk to Laura "about what she has been up to

senses he last saw" her and she said "used living in the woods for the most part and trying to track down the weapon x project so that no one is put through what she had to

go through again" "any luck yet" Logan asked "no" she replied and Jean turned round and looked at me and said "why did you transform back to the leopard" I sighed and

said "because I like being in this form more than my human one when we are traveling round on planes and other vocals it keeps me form attacking the driver to afen" I said

"I know you're not telling me the hull truth" Jean said I let out a low growler and said "if you do not like the answer I gave you than I jested you be quit and not ask me the

question in the first place or make me mad and at you and started a fight that you will not when even with the phoenix's power" I said "what do you know about that" she

said and I replied "a lot more than you know about it that is so why don`t you turn round and stop asking me questions that are getting me annoyed" "friendly in she" said

Kitty to Jean "I header that" I said at this Thomas smiled and said "I think you girls should leave Kit a lone she not really friendly when she is round this many people she is

not like her sister Meaghan who is very friendly when there are a lot of new people round her" "okay if you say so but she is going to have to get used to it because at the

instuted we train new students to use their powers as a team to help people" at this Thomas nodded his head and said "by the way Melissa is only called Kit when she is in

any cat like form" "okay" Kitty said "but what is she called in other animal forms" she asked at this I replied "that deepens on the animal that I transform into in the wolf form

that I was early before I lead you to my clan mates I am called wolfsong and as for the other animals I have yet to transform in to them because I do not like them as much

as the wolf and the other cat like from that I can do" "oh!" kitty said with a surprise and then she turn back round to the fronted and counted to look out at the land scalped

Logan asked "why Laura was looking for the weapon x projected" and this time I replied "because Hyder was not the one who started the projected but someone else's was

who" asked Logan I sighted and said "I do not know the person's name for sure but Sabertooth is still in touch with them but he is to careful about things and also it is hard

to find something that no one what's it to be found" I said at this Logan nodded his head and asked something of me "maybe if you look through my members that I lost a

long time ago and are able to piece them together than maybe you could find a place to start this search of yours" "that is one possible that I have consider but we cannot

started to work with you as soon as you like because going through your members will take some time if you know what I mean and also there is a promise that I must keep

to someone about something that I need to see if you do remember your feelings for her" "who are you talking about" Logan asked me at this I replied "I cannot tell you that

she asked me not to" "so do you think that you will be able to help me get my members back" he asked me "it is a possible its" I said "but first we must go to the sliver

waterfall that is on my land on the night of a full moon that is and then we will see what we can do about that but first we do have to make sure it is okay with professor that

is." Logan nodded his head again and said "all do that" he said at this I nodded my head as will final a few hours later we all rived at the instated and professor x was there to

greeted us all "will I see the mission when will" he said "you could say that" said Logan. professor nodded his head and said "welcome x-23" "it Laura acutely" she said to

professor x "yes will it is good to know your real name now who are the others that you have been with for the period of time that you where away with you" he asked but

then I let out a low growler at professor x and Thomas replied "what is it Kit" he asked me calmly it used the professor "no need to growler at him" Laura said "yeah" Logan

said softly but I still counted to do so because someone else's was there and I glowered "show yourself" I said "I know your their" I said out loud and all the should a man

appeared "will all be" said professor "Kit stand down" he said "it appears that this man does have the x gene he is welcome to join us if he wish that is" and I turned to

professor and said "you do not what this man round the other students and on your side as will" "why do you say that" he asked me at this I blinked an eye and a pull of

water a appeared on the wall close by so that everyone could see "because he and his friends have done many bad things and this will prove it to you" I said in the pull it

showed murder drug dealings and rape as well as many other crimes that they all used their gifts in at this the man smiled and said "now come on Kit we are not the only

ones who used their powers for bad things if you real trust this people you guested meted as will so them all the bad things that you did with your powers as will" at this I

growled and said "each time you in salved us thought a change we did not do as you asked thought you did try many times to make us do so and even when it appeared that

we were in charged you still did bad things you raped a young girl and we were not able to stop you at all thought we did make sure the girl only remembered the rape part of

it and not all else you did to her and the people round her as will" I said at this professor said "I have to agree with Melissa on this one I think it best if you leave" he said to

the man leave I said calmly "and tell your boss that there is still a time of peace between the clans for now" "you will regretted that" he said as I knocked him to the ground

and he vested in to thin air I signed "I cannot track him" I said in and angry growler. then I transformed back to my human form and professor smile "welcome" he said to me

so I was right when I said there was more than one with Laura" "you could say that I said there are a lot of us I said too many to stay here for too long because there are so

many of us but we have sure out that problem in the mean time we can stay here in tell the new place at my lands is built for us to stay at "professor nodded his head and

said "why don`t we all show you to your rooms and you can have a changes to still in class started trommow" he said "you and Laura can share a room and Thomas and

Michel can share a room, Brittney and Alex can share a room and so can Candice and Rebecca as well as Jeremy and David and Ciara and Sophie and Drake and Charles can

share a room all so Mary and Tara can share a room as will that leave Rico without a roommate at the moment" he said . when me and Laura got to are room I told "Laura if

she what'd to brow something all she had to do was ask" but that is not all that appeared with us some cat that I had come with us too there was Sparkerles a long haired

gray and white tabby "she may not like man that much" I said to professor "but she is fixed an very sweet to many other people" and then there is Blackie a short hair black

tom with dark green eyes he is not fixed because I far if we try to do so we will loss him because of his age" and close to him is Pearl she is a short hair pure white with blue

eyes but she is not deft and she is pregnated so is Lily the gray tabby with pale green eye and long hair that is right next to her and the older one of all them is Kellie a brown

and white tabby with yellow eyes and she is fixed and declawed in her front paws. and the black and white female with a white tip tail is Sparkles and she is parented as will

with Oreo kittens a cat that I see every now and then when I walk by his house thought I think he will be coming to live with me soon and there are Snowpuff and her kittens

that did not have homes and also Shadow and Kelly as will thought all the girls are pregented from different fathers that is they are welcome as will" professor said "as long

as they are taken care of and do not cause trouble" "oh they won`t" I said "used as long as they know where everything is" I said. so when me and Laura where done un

packing are things Logan stopped by to check on us "so you guys all un packed" and we replied "yes" "okay will I going to need you both in a train situation tomorrow so

don`t get lost round here and be careful the grounds have a security system so watch out for it" "okay" we said "where used going to take a look round and get to know are

new surroundings" at this Logan nodded "okay if you say so,." I smiled and then I transformed into my cat form and will now ready to go and check things out round here as

me and Laura started to walk down the hall way Jean asked "what we were up too" and Laura told her 'that we were going to have a look round and explore the instuted and

the grounds" at that time I transform again into a white tiger Laura looked at me and then she turned back to Jean and Jean say "stay out of the danger room you're not

ready for that room yet" she said calmly at this we nodded are heads and counted down the hall way as we counted I transformed again into a black leopard and Laura final

asked me "what is going on Kit" she asked "you keep transforming and that not normal for you" "I not sure I know used because my colonel is not in the same form that I am

it does not cause any problems with it before so it has to be something else" "like what" Laura asked I side "give me a second to turn back to my human form so that I can

check something out" "okay" Laura said and then once I was in my human form I called "a book to me that can tell me what is going on with my shape shifting power" and

that when I saw what was wrong with it and it was a spell was put on me "so that it would not work right that dam little evil horn own casted a spell on me "I "cannot believe

it that I forgot to cast a reviser spell before he left the place now where going to have to go to sliver waterfall in my territory after all" "will lets go than" she said "you do

know that I cannot use any of my powers to get us their right" "yes I know" Laura said "come on lets go get those horse and ride out their" "okay" I said. so we got dream

and young wings staled up and ready to go but before we lifted my house I said to the stable master "to let lose storm and spirit too so that if some comes looking for us they

have horse to get back with that is if any one does follower us" I said at this the stable master open up the pester that they were in and said "now you guys be good and go a

hand to the sliver water fall" he said and they took off tore it and me and Laura followed not fare be hide .


End file.
